A Dragon's Romance
by lostsword
Summary: Hiccup and the rest of the Riders of Berk must move on to the next stage of life and the responsibilities that come along with it. They must train the next generation of riders and continue Hiccup's original mission of ending the Dragon Wars. Watch them as they grow, fall, cry, and mature into adults. (HxA, RxS FxOC TxOC) Sequel to A Dragon's Breath


**A/N: I am incredibly glad to have returned to this fandom and even more so to this fic. I hope you all enjoy and please stick with me on this, I WILL be finishing it. I was dumb and decided to write this AFTER I finished the chapter, so I'm beat. **

** All I have to say is read the smaller fics that I wrote before this one in order to understand the world you're about to enter. Astrid may be a bit weird (I hope not though) and no one will know who Lena Jorrgsen is unless you read my other fics first. _A Fishy Date_ would be a good place to start for her. I am so tired right now, so I'm just gonna cut it here. Goodnight and enjoy guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. I OWN MY OWN CREATIONS AND MY OWN IDEAS; NOTHING ELSE IN REGARDS TO HTTYD OR DISNEY OR THEIR AFFILIATES.**

* * *

Chapter I: The Beginning of the Beginning

Bliss.

Utter bliss.

That was what his world consisted of at that very moment as the sun began to set slowly on the horizon. The golden orb was beaming out its last radiant wave of warmth as it mated perfectly into the womb of the crystalline waters surrounding Berk.

It was a beautiful scene to witness, but neither she nor he cared for beauty when they were wrapped in each others arms.

Hiccup had spent a lifetime in a hellish world where he was rarely acknowledged; when he was acknowledged, he was spit upon and cast aside with the same distaste that one would show a broken hammer or rusted knife. Astrid had spent a lifetime being the most ruthless and cunning warrior-slayer in the history of female vikings.

She was always in the spotlight, always under pressure to preform perfectly. Neither had realized how crummy their respective lives had been until they had started dating.

Hiccup was one of the most respected and revered males in all of the northern world. He was more often then not reading and responding to correspondence from distant lands and powerful rulers about the art of dragon taming.

He had become an ambassador for peace and an icon for unity between both man and dragon.

Astrid was still a renowned warrior and hunter; however, she now spent her days training her dragon and growing closer to her boyfriend, both of whom she cared for deeply. They spent their time exploring the surrounding islands near Berk and even the far off lands as well; the adventures of the past were replaced almost daily.

It was certainly a life of excitement for them both.

"I'm glad I got forced into Dragon Training," Hiccup said softly as he felt Astrid hum in agreement as she read her book. The two vikings were reclining against Astrid's Tree—located at the top of one of the nearest hills to the village—while employing the grass beneath them as a cushion.

Astrid sat in Hiccup's lap and was currently reading one the numerous books her father had provided for her from his travels. Hiccup currently had his arms around Astrid's waist and was holding the book up for her to read—this freed up her own hands to play with Hiccup's hands while she read.

Off to the side, Toothless and Nad were dozing together—as only two friends could do—on a lower crest of the hill facing the waters around Berk. Both dragons had mates and young baby dragons to attend to, but neither could be separated from their masters. It was that kind of bond that had made the transition from war to peace so smooth for the village of Berk.

"No complaint here," Astrid agreed with a small smile after she had Hiccup flip the page for her. The blonde then leaned backwards so that she was pressed even tighter to Hiccup's chest before sighing deeply in contentment."Trust me on that," she added happily.

"No complaint here," Hiccup parroted with a teasing smile before he kissed her lightly on the side of her slender neck. Astrid's eyes widened briefly at the unexpected contact, but she made no move to stop him. It _did_ feel rather nice.

"Don't get too excited," Astrid taunted playfully while trying in vain to finish the current section of the book she was reading.

"No promises," Hiccup said with a childlike gleam in his eyes that Astrid had long since come to fear.

"W-we have to meet the others soon," she stated quickly as she felt his hands shift so that he was only using one of them to hold the book before her.

"They can wait," Hiccup remarked in mock-selfishness before bringing his recently freed hand up to tilt Astrid's face towards his own.

Arctic blue crashed into timber green and the world once again flew apart under the shell-shocking detonation of the lover's eye-lock. Whatever argument Astrid had been on the verge of voicing fell silent in the awestrucken collision of such emotion.

Hiccup—to Astrid's chagrin—made the first move and their lips collided together in a wave of even stronger emotions and feelings. If locking eyes had made Astrid forget the world, their kiss made her forget _herself_.

They remained like that—lips locked and body's flush against the other—for what felt like an eternity. Their dragons—as they always did upon witnessing such rituals—finally made their leave and flew together towards the village. Their liftoff and subsequent flight left more than enough wind power and noise to disturb the various local wildlife running aimlessly nearby.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't even notice.

In a perfect world, they would have stayed that way until their hearts stopped beating. In reality—like all things—their kissing ended and they were forced to part for the last time. Both were red in the face and had more than a fair share of buzzing bees in their stomachs.

"Talk about taking a girl's breath away," Astrid said—still slightly out of breath—before leaning her head down Hiccup's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. The sun had already set, but they still remained there content with themselves for another brief period of time.

They wouldn't be getting much personal time in the coming days; dragon training started tomorrow.

"We really should get going," Hiccup said sadly as Astrid sighed in annoyance.

"But now I'm _comfortable_," She complained with a small smirk while Hiccup smirked back up at her.

"You weren't comfortable before?" He asked in mock-shock while playing along goodnaturedly as his hands began to move slowly.

"Nope," Astrid said while sticking her tongue out at him like a child.

"Ouch, that hurts," Hiccup replied.

"It should," Astrid remarked before realizing where Hiccup's hands were. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I swear to Th-"

Too late.

Hiccup's hands flew up towards Astrid's sides like a pair of high speed dragons and buried deep into the cloth shirt that covered the skin there. The huntress' eyes reflected the moon in both shape and diameter as she let out an incredibly undignified squeal before whacking her boyfriend on the top of his shaggy head.

"I will skin youalive!" She roared in mock-rage as Hiccup slipped out from under her and ran as fast as he could towards the village. She immediately took off in hot pursuit of the male viking with a smile on her face and fire in her eyes.

They ran through the small grassy fields that surrounded the village on top of the clifftops. They ran through the pastures where the livestock was kept away from the younger dragons. They ran through the streets of their very village—which Hiccup would one day be responsible for. They ran the entire way and neither grew tired or disinterested in the chase.

It was almost perfect in its childish roots, but ultimately it ended with a violent conclusion as Astrid—by far the more physically gifted of the two—finally caught up with Hiccup.

"Gotcha!" She cried and flew through the air like one of the arrows she would occasionally fire during practice. The blonde haired dragon rider closed the distance between them almost immediately and tackled Hiccup to the dirt with a brutal thud that sent both teenagers bouncing off each other.

"Well I see you two have been having fun," Lena Jorrgsen—the female viking that had shocked the village by claiming Fishlegs as her boyfriend—said as she and said boyfriend stood nearby. They had only just arrived and had barely dismounted from Gronk—Fishleg's gronckle—but they had still seen the entirety of Astrid's ill-fated attack.

"Oh tons," Astrid replied with a weak smile while Hiccup groaned beneath her—his face in the dirt.

"I think you're suffocating him," Fishlegs added as he walked over to stand with his girlfriend after securing Gronk in the dragon pen attached to the Mead and Sead.

"What's your point?" Astrid asked, confused, as Hiccup began to flail around under her as he tried in vain to get up from the ground and regain oxygen.

"Uh..." Fishlegs said, slightly disturbed as Lena chuckled and winked at Astrid before leading Fishlegs inside the tavern behind them.

"It's a level eight relationship kind of thing," she explained to him as they walked away, Fishleg's face brightened considerably as he finally understood what was happening to his friends.

"Ah! That makes _complete_ sense!" He exclaimed in agreement before the tavern's door slammed shut behind the odd pair.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said simply after allowing the brown haired viking access to the precious resource of air once again.

"Y-yes?!" Hiccup replied, his face still slightly pale from his recent deprivation of the ability to breath.

"Your face was _priceless_," Astrid taunted playfully before guffawing so hard she fell over backwards.

Hiccup face-palmed in shame while Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snoulout, and Gobber all approached from the dragon pens nearby.

"What did the lass do this time?" Gobber questioned as he observed a pale and dirt covered Hiccup and an uncontrollably laughing Astrid.

"Did she punch him in the stomach again?" Tuffnut asked while remembering an incident a month ago where such an event had occurred.

"No way, she probably kissed him really hard!" Ruffnut countered while Astrid quickly calmed herself before her friends.

"No-" she was cut off, however, when the twins continued the argument.

"Psh! Girls can't kiss guys that well! Only guys can kiss girls that well!" Tuffnut countered in slight agitation.

"Oh _that_ is such dragon-crap and you know it!" Ruffnut snapped at her brother. "Obviously, they were so into their make out session that they forgot to breath and Astrid...found it funny...or something," Ruffnut remarked weakly while she quickly began to see the holes in her own story.

"I still think she punched him," Tuffnut muttered under his breath while Gobber and Snoutlout wisely distanced themselves from yet another legendary Thorston brawl in the making.

"What was that?" Ruffnut demanded as she turned on her brother.

"I said, I still think she punched him!" Tuffnut snapped at her—their family-inherited anger quickly heating to a boil.

"I'll punch _you_!" Ruffnut snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut replied mockingly, "then do _it_ you big rat-baby!"

She did.

"Oh the terrible pain!" Tuffnut cried out as he hit the dirt with a thud while covering his now bright red nose in agony. The warrior's sister merely shrugged and walked over to her boyfriend and Gobber, her anger—like the fight—now dissolved. "I'm in terrible pain here guys!"

"Oh man, you're awesome," Snoutlout said with awe in his eyes at the perfect sucker punch his girlfriend had just pulled off flawlessly. Tuff's head had flown backwards like a bolt being shot from a launcher; because it was his "girl", the act had been amazing to the stocky viking.

"Thanks babe," Ruffnut said in appreciation while her cheeks warmed considerably due to the unexpected praise.

"Any time!" Snoutlout said while flexing his considerable assortment of muscles. Ruffnut—unlike Astrid—_was_ attracted to Snoutlout and his display of manliness did not go unappreciated; a girlish sigh escaped her lips briefly before she allowed him to place his arm around her as they continued to walk towards the Mead and Sead's entrance.

"Oh, this is too much..." Astrid complained as she helped Hiccup stand up—her chest ached from the duel laughing fits she had just experienced—before she and her own boyfriend went to join the rest of the vikings inside.

"The terrible pain..." Tuffnut whimpered pitifully from his unchanged position in the road nearby.

* * *

The gentle sounds of his family snoring and growling filled him with such warmth and love that it nearly split his armored form in half. While the majority of the spawn residing in the cavern behind his master's palace was not from his own seed, he had taken them under his care as if they were.

His Mate had borne them and it was within his nature—as was all of his kind—to watch over them now that they resided with him.

It struck him as an amusing note to reminiscence that before the Master had met him, he had been a beast of hate and hunger rather than a guardian of love and warmth. Such a thought reflected the power of the Master and His divine influence upon the world around him.

As he entered into the lair that his master had thoughtfully provided for him, he thought fondly of his mate and their union together. Not only had he accomplished one of the three unbending laws of nature—to live, to breed, and to die—he had also regained his tail.

He could fly on his own once more, though flying alone seemed to create a sense of incomplete wholeness for him now. Flying with the Master had transcended from the physical realm and was now an emotional experience.

They were one—ever since their first historic flight together—and he knew that nature would not allow them to forget that.

The Master had regained his leg as well and his sense of failure had been lifted from his mind in turn. He had felt a great sense of shame and failure upon witnessing the damage done to the Master following the battle with the great dragon. He had never failed as terribly as he had that day—the master was permanently crippled.

But his Mate had healed the Master.

A soft murmur in the air greeted his scales as he arrived at last at the center of his lair. His Mate was all but lost to the physical world, but she had fought on and remained consciousness to see him. The feeling of love and warmth burned all the brighter in his great heart. With a loving growl, he sang her their joyful bond song in the lowest tenor he could manage before nesting down beside her among their mixed spawn.

Three beating hearts bled his Mate's blood and two bled their combined lifelines. Their five spawn represented their ultimate pride and joy—few of their kind had more than a single spawn. They had been blessed by nature to have such abundant quantity of spawn.

As the smaller ones curled around the larger and warmer being that had joined them, Toothless and his Mate allowed themselves to fall at last into the realm of the spiritual.

* * *

"And weeeeee jus' kep' missin' by hairs and earlobes!" Gobber cried out drunkenly while waving his arms around wildly. "Wh' Stoick miss'd wuh his las' speeeeear, weeeell we jus' abo' mur'd each ud'r!" He added before smacking his wooden prosthetic onto the table with a rough thump before jumping into another garbled story.

"Who's he even talking to?" Tuffnut asked in confusion as he glanced across the room at his former teacher.

"The 'great fish bucket' is gracing him with its presence," Ruffnut remarked with a snicker while she eyed her foe warily. "Raise..." she stated uneasily.

Astrid showed her no mercy and won in the next two moves; _Hnefatafl_ had always been her game—none challenged her and made even by the end of it.

"I hate you sometimes..." Ruffnut complained while Astrid took in her winnings—a solid two pounds of silver—before they removed the _H__nefatafl_ board from the table.

"_You_ chose to take a task," Astrid replied with a smirk before reclining backwards into her seat—Hiccup—at the group's wide and circular wooden table.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ruffnut complained before getting up to get another mug from the back of the tavern.

The group—dubbed the Riders of Berk by the world—had slowly been burning the night away at their favorite tavern the _Mead and Sead_. Fishlegs and Lena had disappeared two hours in and had yet to return, Gobber had lasted another four hours, and the rest had quietly been drinking at a _much_ more moderate pace.

It wasn't their fault that they were all lighter than—Lena excluded—the now departed party.

"So..." Ruffnut said slowly upon her return, "who should I chose...who should I choose..." she taunted while eying the remaining members of their group sitting around the table. Per the rules of the game, she couldn't pick Astrid because she had been picked before her; however, there were still three very terrified male candidates sitting at the table that were left for her to pick from.

"Touch Hiccup and you'll regret it," Astrid commented casually as she reminded her friend of their long established rule about messing with the others love interests.

"Spoil sport..." Ruffnut complained before settling her eyes on an appropriate target. There wasn't a rule against family thankfully.

"No." Tuffnut said immediately upon seeing her eyes land on him like a hungry wolf eying a juicy steak.

"Truth or task?" Ruffnut questioned, reciting the now ceremonious question that preceded death, destruction, or an exciting combination of all three.

"Thor help me..." Tuffnut whined as he thought about the terrible and unbelievable pain he was likely to experience from the upcoming round. "I choose...truth?" He said uncertainly while eying his sister to see if he could figure out the question he would be asked.

"Who would you rather sleep with," Ruffnut said and took a brief drink of ale in order to increase the thickness of the tension that now permeated the atmosphere around the table. "Hiccup or Snoutlout?" She asked cruelly while watching her brother's face go slack with unrestrained, poetically beautiful, and mind-blown shock.

"You always think of the best ones..." Astrid pouted while drinking from her own mug as everyone's eager eyes turned to an incredibly pale Tuffnut.

He was cornered, there was _absolutely_ no way he could come out of that question without being humiliated. He couldn't say he wasn't attracted to either man—even if he honestly wasn't—because the question was black and white. He had to give an answer or face the consequences...

"Task?" Tuffnut said pitifully, having given in to fear and the obvious trap that his sister had ingenuously set up for him.

"I'm using that later," Astrid informed her friend while Ruffnut grinned in triumph as only a sibling could upon claiming victory over their blood-relation.

"Set yourself on fire," Ruffnut said while leaning forward to capture her brother's initial reaction.

"_What_!? No!" Tuffnut squealed—not screamed, but _squealed—_as he stared at his sister in shock.

"Don't be a wuss, just do it you wimp!" Ruffnut snapped while watching as Tuffnut stared at her questioningly.

"Are you bleeding today? You seem to be rath-" Tuffnut started to say, only for Ruffnut to interrupt him...painfully.

BAM!

"The terrible pain!" Tuffnut cried out as he fell onto the floor after his sister's mug smashed into his face. The teen was left on the floor, tenderly holding his bruised face while ale seeped into his clothes from both the now empty mug above and the dirty floor below.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup questioned his friend while wondering if Tuffnut would survive the night. The Thorston siblings had been unnaturally violent today and it left the unofficial-official leader of the Riders slightly concerned.

"He made a comment earlier," Ruffnut informed Astrid upon seeing her friends slightly worried—though largely amused—glance her way. "And I'm fine Hiccup," she replied as she made a gesture to get Snoutlout's attention. The overly masculine viking was enjoying his best friend's humiliation without restraint as he laughed himself sick beside her.

"Get me another drink babe?" She asked in a sweet tone before kissing him roughly; that always saw her get her way no matter the argument. Like she had expected, he immediately forgot about Tuffnut and got up to get her another drink.

"Why aren't you that well trained?" Astrid questioned while looking up at her own boyfriend curiously.

"Because you're the perfect girlfriend?" Hiccup said smoothly—Astrid's self-confidence had rubbed off onto him just like his kind nature had rubbed off onto her.

"_Awww_," Lena gushed as she and Fishlegs—who's features were noticeably glowing in joyous wonder—returned in time to hear Hiccup's statement to Astrid. Both appeared slightly disheveled and smelled of spilled ale, but neither seemed drunk.

"That's a level-breaking compliment dude!" Fishlegs said, impressed, as the weird pair of manual-enthusiasts sat down together.

Astrid herself was as red as Spitfire's scales and her mind was still trying to comprehend where her loveable—but relationally-inept—boyfriend had come up with such a reply. She knew—based on his facial expression—that Hiccup had literally pulled it from thin air and assumed it was a terrible answer. Of course he would have come up with the perfect reply that way...

"Thank you," Astrid said before punching Hiccup in the shoulder, causing him to jolt backwards slightly in shock. "That was for making me blush!" She snapped at him and his confused stare transformed into a pleasant expression as he realized what she was doing.

Their lips met for the first time since the tree and Astrid felt her heart transform into Toothless and blast into the heavens as she felt Hiccup immediately put his arms around her. Hiccup was in the same boat as he felt his entire body ignite like dragon-fire upon the first second of their lip-lock.

"They'll be busy for the next couple of minutes...or hours, so I'm going to take my brother's turn for him," Ruffnut replied while staring at the recently arrived couple with interest. "Oh and Tuff, you chickened out, so you're getting branded later," Ruffnut added as an afterthought before turning her full attention to Fishlegs and Lena.

Tuffnut just groaned louder before attempting to sit up.

"So...Lena, truth or task?" Ruffnut asked the couple sitting to her right while accepting a fresh mug of ale from Snoutlout.

"Didn't you just do this with Tuff?" Snoutlout asked in confusion as he took in the changed table dynamics upon his return.

"Didn't we make out a couple hours ago?" Ruffnut asked casually while waiting for her fellow female viking to respond.

"Yeah? I don't see how that has anything to do with what I just asked though..." Snoutlout complained as he sat down next to Ruffnut.

"Hmm," Lena murmured as she pondered her options. Ruffnut was out to kill tonight, that much was obvious; plus, she loved to go for maximum damage in this kind of game after a few potent mugs of ale. Her answer had to shut off whatever dumb question or dangerous task the energetic teen across from her was likely to ask.

"I'll take task," Lena said confidently; whatever task Ruffnut dished out couldn't be as bad as the questions she could ask her.

"Kiss Astrid," Ruffnut stated with a grin that could have put Toothless himself to shame.

"You're evil when you drink, you know that?" Lena remarked bitterly before sighing in defeat.

"Oh definitely," Ruffnut agreed as her grin grew into a smirk that was somehow even wider than before.

"Truth..." Lena said sadly as she rubbed her temples gently.

"What were you and Fishy doing for over two hours?" Ruffnut questioned.

"What are the rules concerning ignoring both the task and the truth again?" Lena asked Fishlegs softly as she racked her brain to remember the odd regulations pertaining to the weird gain Astrid and Ruffnut had created/discovered.

"Branded on the butt with a mark of the brander's choice..." Fishlegs whispered back, his eyes wide and his face reflecting deep embarrassment about to be revealed.

"Crap..." Lena muttered—getting branded by Ruffnut was _not_ appealing—before she eyed Ruffnut warily. "I'll make a bet with you Ruff," she said, her voice containing _far_ more confidence than she felt about her current plan.

"A b-bet?! You can't make a bet in the mi-" Ruffnut started to object, only to be cut off by Lena.

"I'll pay you Gronk's weight in silver if I lose the bet," Lena said seriously while Ruffut felt her jaw drop—along with everyone else sitting at the table.

"What do I pay if you win?" Ruffnut asked cautiously while Fishlegs wondered if his girlfriend had gone completely crazy. That was a _lot_ of silver to pay up for if she lost...

"Nothing," Lena said simply as she eyed Ruffnut carefully, "consider the turn over if I win," she added tactfully.

There was no way Ruffnut could lose in a deal like that. Either she got a bunch of silver and a juicy secret on the most mysterious relationship to form on Berk since Hiccup and Astrid or she simply didn't. The answer was so simple even Snoutlout could have figured it out—given time.

There was only one question left to ask.

"What's the bet?" Ruffnut wasn't as foolish as she looked despite the antics she got into with her brother.

"Out-drink me," Lena challenged; Fishlegs gulped, Snoutlout smirked, Tuffnut finally regained his seat at the table, and Astrid and Hiccup groaned.

"Oh you are going _down_ sister!" Ruffnut stated boldly before sending Snoutlout and Tuffnut to fetch ale. A lot of it.

"We'll see," Lena claimed before the boys returned with two large plates stacked high with mugs full of frothing ale.

"Can they do this?" Tuffnut grumbled as he watched Lena attempt to get out of basically the same scenario that his sister had cornered him into.

"Do you want to try and stop them?" Snoutlout questioned while watching the girls reach for the mugs in interest. His comment effectively shut off Tuffnut and the group watched as the two girls knocked back their first mug.

Then their second.

And their third.

Then their tenth.

And fifteenth.

And twentieth.

* * *

Hiccup groaned and felt the world explode as his mind began to send him a dozen different attacks at once. Groaning again, the brunette held his head in his hands as the world spun before emptying into another abyssal fall of painfully sharp explosions. Once the pain had subsided slightly, Hiccup tenderly opened one of his eyes and closed it shut immediately.

How had he ended up on a boat?

_"It's romantic!"_

Hiccup groaned again as his hungover mind ached in agony as alcohol-stained memories assaulted him from the night prior.

_Tuffnut flew backwards as Snoutlout dove after him—both trading sloppy punches as they went. Astrid and Ruffnut were still struggling off on the other side of the tavern and Hiccup was still trying to figure out up from down. He had no idea where Fishlegs and Lena had run off to—nor did he want to know._

Hiccup suddenly became aware that there was something laying on top of him and with dread he looked down to see Astrid Hofferson flush against his body. Her eyes were shut peacefully and her face showed only the lightest of bruises from her drunken brawl with Rufnut while her hair was out of its normal braid for once.

She looked unbelievably beautiful.

_Their lips met tenderly yet again as Astrid shoved Hiccup down against the edge of the long boat. Both were well beyond the point of sober and the kissing quickly became more heated. Hiccup—who had consumed the least ale out of the entire group—was quick to stop things before it got out of hand, but Astrid was in one of her _moods _tonight._

_ "Mmmmm," Astrid murmured as she bit Hiccup's lower lip and then began to suck at his neck._

_ "We...we sho...should stop..." Hiccup said softly as he held Astrid as close as he possibly could. Both were blushing madly and breathing heavily as they continued to kiss and touch softly._

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked softly while wincing gingerly at the aching sound of his own voice. The blonde warrior groaned and pulled herself closer to Hiccup in a vain attempt to ward off the noises trying to wake her up.

"F...Five more...minutes..." She whispered under her breath.

"Astrid," Hiccup said again before shaking her slightly. This was always the problem when she went out to drink—she drank too much and wouldn't wake up the next day.

The next day.

"Oh man!" Hiccup cried out, his eyes widening to the size of the shields hanging off the long boat. "Astrid, wake up!" He said quickly, although he groaned with her at the volume of his voice.

"Stop...shouting..." Astrid complained before cracking her eyes open enough to look up at Hiccup wearily. She immediately closed her eyes and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"Astrid, it's _tomorrow_," Hiccup said seriously as his hungover mind quickly sobered up considerably due to that very fact.

They were so dead.

"That...that's great..." Astrid agreed and seemed to go back to sleep until her eyes shot open in horror. "We're so dead," She said in shock as her own mind sobered up as well—though nowhere near as much as it needed to.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup acknowledged before attempting to sit up. The world spun and he sat back against the wall of the long boat while Astrid merely remained plastered to his chest and side.

"Gobber's going to murder us," Astrid muttered wearily.

"Assuming he isn't just like us and has actually woken up yet," Hiccup reminded her.

"He _did_ drink a lot..." Astrid admitted.

"Ahem," a voice said after clearing its throat rather abruptly, "if ye are done with the smoochin', it would be very beneficial to the village if ye were present for tha very first day of class," Gobber informed them in complete dead-pan.

"How come you aren't groaning in pain?" Hiccup complained while holding his head slightly—Astrid had both hands wrapped around her head.

"I have a lot to teach you lot still," Gobber chuckled before smacking the boat, "now up ye go! Time for training! Dragon Training starts today!"

Both teens groaned in dismay.

* * *

** So many things I could say...so little energy left...**

** I will not be updating on a set basis—I'm busy all the time—but I will be updating as often as I can. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I wish you all a merry Christmas. **

** Please feel free to let me know what you thought in a review.**

_**Lostsword**_


End file.
